White Christmas
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: For: Angie, A bored Natasha drags an equally bored Sherlock out for some Christmas fun.


**The Convergence Secret Santa**

**For:** Angie  
**Penname:** themightyflea  
**Character:** Natasha Romanoff  
**Other Characters Used:** Sherlock Homes  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre(s):** Friendship, fluff,  
**Message to your person:** A message? Well I guess "Hello, hope you like this, I put a lot of effort into it. Happy Holidays, and have fun reading!"

* * *

**White Christmas  
**_A bored Natasha drags an equally bored Sherlock out for some Christmas fun._

It had been awhile since Natasha experienced a white Christmas. Sure, there were many times where snow and Christmas coincided, but to the redhead none of them fit the mold. Spending the day infiltrating a Christmas party to steal classified information, followed with trudging through the frozen wasteland of Siberia to a rendezvous point did not qualify. Today did though.

A Christmas Eve party had been planned at the Tower, and it was everything one might expect. Decorations ranging from holly to dancing Santa dolls could be found all over the place. The table was loaded with cookies, hams, pies, cakes and machines sat on the counter dispensing warm cider and hot chocolate in ten different varieties. Music flowed through the air; covers of timeless classics. It was a full house too, an open invitation had been sent out and many people came, including some of her acquaintances.

Despite these extravagant measures, Romanoff was not enjoying herself. It was a great party and she mingled with many faces and ate great food, but those were activities she could do any day. Tonight was Christmas Eve, a day which secretly scored high on favorites for the assassin. Even higher than Christmas, a sweet holiday long plagued by consumerism.

Natasha pondered ways to make this evening special while she stared out the window. Snow had started falling outside, and even from the height she was at Natasha could see the pavement below was covered. Watching the rhythmic snowfall sparked an idea, but to execute it she would need a partner. With a sly smile she went off to find a target.

Sherlock was standing off to the side of the room, watching a secret santa exchange that some unfamiliar faces had organized. This 'secret' exchange of gifts was about the only enjoyment for him, as he could have fun deducing various aspects of the exchange. As he sipped at the cup of mulled cider in his hand Romanoff approached him. He turned to face her and set his cup down in the saucer, giving partial attention to her while still watching the gift exchange.

"Hello Natasha, what is it?" The detective asked, his gaze not leaving the event in front of him.

Natasha came up to his side and leaned back into the counter, propping herself up on her elbows. "Oh, just a proposition. You're bored, I'm bored, let's go do something."

"And I presume you have a plan already?" Sherlock questioned, mild interest in his voice.

"Yes." Natasha smirked. "Let's go outside. You, me , the cool air, how could it go bad?"

Sherlock was not too eager to follow her, as there was a something she wasn't telling him. Whatever it was she had planned, he was willing to bet it would be slightly more entertaining than this dull party.

"Fine, lead the way." The detective announced.

"Will do Sherlock." Natasha's smirk turned into a grin as she led him away.

The duo were noticed by none as they slipped into the elevator and descended. Once they reached the ground floor they retrieved their coats and scarves from the coatroom, then headed out into the cold.

Natasha smiled softly at the scene around her. Street lamps glowed through a veil of powdery snow, falling slowly but heavily. Nothing had been disturbed yet; no footprints or car treads imprinted into the soft powder. She took a moment to take in the scene, before stepping off in the direction of the park.

"Come on, this way!" She ushered.

Sherlock followed behind her with less enthusiasm. He lit up a cigarette while he followed.

Natasha led the way down empty streets of New York, all the while snow gently fell. Their destination was not really that far away, but the unshoveled sidewalks slowed progress. After about ten minutes Natasha and Sherlock arrived at Central Park.

Like all that they had seen on the way here, the scene remained undisturbed. However it was infinitely prettier. Natasha ran off ahead while Sherlock spent a few more seconds taking in the sight. What jarred his attention away from the scene was a white sphere that whizzed by and collided with his shoulder. Twenty-five feet away Natasha stood grinning, another snowball in hand. She hurled this one at him with blinding speed, the detective barely dodging it.

Sherlock turned to face the redhead, his face a mixture between annoyance and confusion.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded, glaring at her while waiting for an answer.

"What do you think it was? Surely a great detective like you could figure it out." Natasha teased while bending down, filling her kitted hands with another chunk of snow. Sherlock was about to give a comeback when Natasha started to throw a volley of snowballs down on the detective, each one hitting their target with surprising force.

Sherlock realized that Natasha was not going to stop any time soon, and the only hope he had was to counterattack. He hastily bent down and formed a snowball, before lobbing it at Natasha who promptly dodged it.

"Surely that's not the best you can do." She taunted, throwing another projectile that hit Sherlock square in the face.

Natasha chuckled at her companion's reaction, but her merriment was cut short as one snowball connected with her jacket, then another with her collar, sending the icy powder down her neck.

"Oh I'll get you for that!" Natasha shouted, preparing her ammo.

Their snowball fight lasted for about thirty minutes, and although Sherlock may have been reluctant to admit; he enjoyed it. After all the running and throwing the duo collapsed next to each other in the snow, taking a moment to collect their breath while snowflakes danced onto their cheeks.

"Well that was fun." Natasha remarked with a smile, lazily making a snow angel.

"I would not be so quick to call showering each other in compacted snow 'fun." Sherlock retorted, whilst staring up into the night sky.

"You know it was, here I've got another idea." Natasha said while climbing to her feet. "We are going to build a snowman."

"No, I will-" Sherlock's protest was cut off as Natasha dragged him to his feet.

"Come on, you work on the middle while I work on the base." Natasha ordered as she started work on a ball.

Sherlock decided to follow orders and started work on his section, then the head as he finished first. The pair teamed up for stacking it up, and adding more snow as a bonding agent. Once they were done they took a step back to admire their work.

"It's missing something." Sherlock observed while studying the structure.

"You're right, here give me your hat and a cigarette."

Sherlock obliged and handed the two items over to Natasha, who put them on the snowman. She then added her own scarf, completing the look. Satisfied with the result, Natasha and Sherlock started the walk back to the tower, as they were both soaked to the core from their fun in the snow. For Natasha, this is what the true meaning of a White Christmas was; having fun and spending time with friends.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay is owned by Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx). All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

**The Roleplay: **With no idea why they're stuck on an odd planet, with seemingly no way home, a collection of fictional characters must band together to continue to ask themselves why they are there, and figure out exactly what the gigantic box dominating the world is for. Welcome to the Convergence.

The Convergence is a Multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Studios MCU, Percy Jackson, the Vampire Diaries, the Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergent and the Fox MCU! Check out the Link in the profile!


End file.
